


Kiss Me Once, Then Kiss Me Twice

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Smithsonian [14]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally gets de-serumed and Bucky has a fairly alarming reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Once, Then Kiss Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://demenior.tumblr.com/post/98551340514/does-anyone-know-of-a-fic-where-steve-gets) by demenior on tumblr.
> 
> Title taken from ["It's Been A Long, Long Time" by Bing Crosby and the Les Paul Trio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vfuvf0qoccw).

Bucky crashed through the front doors of Avengers Tower, flipping off the secretary behind the desk with his metal hand when she stood up to try and stop him. He slammed the button for the elevator until it opened, _finally,_ and he stepped in, pressing the button for the seventy-seventh floor, impatiently crossing and uncrossing his arms.

“JARVIS?” Bucky asked. The light above the rapidly-changing floor number display lit up.

“Yes, Mr. Barnes?” JARVIS’ voice replied smoothly, and Bucky stared up at the light for lack of anything to look at.

“Is there anything going on with Steve?” Bucky demanded, crossing his arms again. His metal fingers tapped at his flesh wrist.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical has asked that I do not-”

“I’m his next of kin, aren’t I?” Bucky interrupted. “Don’t I have clearance for this? Why the _fuck_ can’t you tell me anything?”

“I only operate under my programming, Mr. Barnes.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it,” Bucky countered. JARVIS was silent for a beat. Bucky would call it hesitance or deliberation if it wasn’t a freakin’ robot.

“Mr. Rogers is being examined right now,” JARVIS informed him. “He regained consciousness minutes ago. His heart rate is slightly elevated, and he is having slight difficulty breathing.”

“What happened to-” Bucky began to ask, as the floor display lit up with the number seventy-seven. “Thanks, JARVIS.”

“You are very welcome, Mr. Barnes,” JARVIS was saying when the elevator door opened and Bucky flew out. He stopped at the receptionist only to get the number for the lab Steve was in, and he found himself jogging right past it before doubling back and nearly ripping the door off its hinges in his haste to get in.

“Buck?” Steve asked - or, Bucky heard Steve ask. He couldn’t see Steve, not at first, because he was looking at eye level. When he looked down closer to his shoulder height, he saw Steve, apparently just having hopped off of the examination table. “I didn’t know they called you.”

“I saw you on the…” Bucky trailed off, staring at Steve in front of him. “On the, uhm. The television. At the… At the gym. Steve-”

“I know, we’re trying to figure out how to fix it,” Steve promised, rubbing absently at his chest. He frowned down at himself. “I don’t remember it being this hard to breathe.”

Bucky approached him hesitantly, all five-feet-and-change of him. His entire body was thin as a rail, and the whole thing sparked Bucky’s memory like nothing else did. Steve stared up at him, looking like a stiff wind could kill him in a heartbeat. Bucky took another step, and Steve almost had to tip his head back to keep eye contact.

“You alright, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice slow and careful. Stark was leaning over the examination table, watching the whole thing with thinly-veiled interest. Even Banner was pretending he wasn’t watching, even though it was apparent that everyone in the lab was. Steve glanced at Stark, then to Natalia, who shrugged.

“I’m, uhm.” Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck, if only for something to do with his hands. Steve’s attention returned to Bucky’s face. “I didn’t-” Bucky tried to ignore the eyes on him, and Steve raised his eyebrows. Bucky found himself forgetting about anyone else who wasn’t Steve in that moment. “Steve.”

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve murmured, keeping his voice low, presumably to keep Bucky calm and give him a semblance of privacy, but the way his low voice and his pink mouth wrapped around Bucky’s name killed Bucky a little bit inside. Bucky looked him over, and Steve opened his mouth to talk again, and Bucky just grabbed him and shoved their mouths together. One hand fell to the small of his back, the other cradling the back of Steve’s head in the palm. The hand at the small of his back ran along to hold Steve’s waist when Steve started kissing him back, throwing his arms around Bucky’s neck, his slight body bowing under Bucky’s in a way Bucky hadn’t felt in - well, decades.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Steve to jerk away from Bucky, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth as he stared up at Bucky in surprise. When he dropped his hand, his mouth was red and swollen in a way Steve’s never stayed, the serum healing any marks Bucky ever left on him. Sparked with an idea, Bucky dropped his head down to Steve’s neck, biting a hickey into his skin. Steve gasped and tipped his head to allow Bucky more access to his throat.

“Holy shit, why are we just standing here watching this?” Stark asked, and Bucky pulled away from Steve to glare at him.

“I don’t know, why are you?” Bucky growled, and Steve’s slim hands on his arm pulled his attention back down to him.

“Buck, we have to figure out what happened to me,” Steve informed him quietly.

“You’re little again,” Bucky murmured. Steve’s face flushed a pretty red. Bucky leaned in again, and Steve let him kiss him briefly before he pulled away again.

“That’s not a good thing,” Steve reminded him, a little breathless. Bucky’s hand ran to Steve’s back on an instinctive action that hadn’t been necessary since the 1940s.

“Sit back down, keep yourself elevated,” Bucky instructed, feeling the rise of Steve’s lungs through his back before pressing the back of his flesh hand to Steve’s forehead. “Do you feel okay? Are you having trouble breathing?”

“I am when you kiss me like that,” Steve replied. Bucky ran his hand down to Steve’s chest, feeling the choppy rise and fall of his breathing, the familiar, irregular beat of his heart.

“Get in the bed,” Bucky ordered. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, but Bucky just raised one right back. They stared at each other, arguing with minute facial expressions, before Steve gave up and climbed back onto the examination table. Stark watched them both for a second before resuming whatever test he was running on Steve when Bucky charged his way in and disrupted everything.

Bucky stayed at Steve’s side as Stark and Banner worked, barely paying attention to the conversation Natalia and Sam engaged him in. He kept a hand on Steve’s shoulder, occasionally letting his hand run down to Steve’s chest, to Steve’s hands, up to wind in Steve’s hair, until Stark slapped him away. Steve didn’t help, leaning into Bucky’s touch every time, and it was like a kick in the face every single time he did it.

“Let’s just go home,” Bucky murmured, not for the first time. Steve tipped his head back to look up at him.

“I _can’t,_ Buck, we have to stay and figure out what’s going on,” Steve reminded him, _also_ not for the first time. Once Stark and Banner finished running their tests, Bucky was practically shoving Steve out the door, but Steve fought him off, jabbing a finger in his face.

“You listen to me, James Barnes,” Steve ordered, and wasn’t _that_ just a shot straight to his dick, “You don’t get to push me around just because I’m little again, do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky answered automatically, and Steve dropped his hand before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. He returned to Stark to ask him what he could do, and Bucky just stared after him. The room had fallen silent. Stark was just staring at Steve as he approached.

“What can I do?” Steve asked, demanding Stark’s attention to snap back and focus. Bucky followed after him after only three minutes, hovering close enough to Steve to touch him. He had at least one hand on Steve at all times, starting to inch closer and closer. Clint threw a worried glance at Natalia. Thor was grinning like this was better than television.

“Are you two going to separate anytime soon?” Sam finally asked. Steve turned to him in surprise, then glanced at Bucky, as though he hadn’t even noticed that he was there.

“Oh,” Steve said intelligently. Bucky jerked his hand back for a second, then returned it to slip into Steve’s much smaller hand. The feeling of Steve’s thin fingers on Bucky’s metal hand was indescribable.

“Please, just, get out of here before Barnes decides he doesn’t care that we’re here,” Stark ordered, waving them away. Bucky tugged at Steve’s hand, but Steve held up his other hand, clearly telling him to wait, and Bucky fell still and silent. Steve turned back to Stark, who was watching with open surprise.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Steve asked, one of his hands still wound in Bucky’s. Bucky ran his thumb in small circles over Steve’s palm.

“No,” Stark assured him slowly, dragging his attention away from Bucky back to Steve’s face. “No, there’s nothing else we can do now except wait for the processing to finish up, and that’ll take a little while. I’ll have JARVIS call you when it does.” He glanced at Bucky again. “At least get out of the building, won’t you?”

“Can’t make any promises,” Bucky murmured, pressing his mouth to Steve’s temple. Steve tugged at his hand.

“Alright, let’s go,” Steve ordered, and Bucky followed after him, snapping off a salute to the scientists and Avengers gathered in the room. He could almost feel the collective sigh of relief once they were out the door. Steve dragged him towards the elevator so they could ride it up to their floor.

“What’s gotten into you, Buck?” Steve asked once they were ensconced in the elevator. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair absently, his eyes skimming over him over and over again.

“I don’t know,” Bucky confessed. “I don’t know, Stevie, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize,” Steve interrupted, his face a little red. “Maybe I like it.”

“You always used to,” Bucky reminded him, and the blinding smile that lit up Steve’s face was worth literally every second of Bucky’s life up until this point. Steve hauled him out of the elevator once they reached their floor. Bucky pressed his palm to the handprint lockscreen and all but rammed Steve through the door once it unlocked.

“Love you, Buck,” Steve murmured as Bucky shoved him up against the closed door. Bucky started working at Steve’s neck again, leaving bruises that would actually stay, for once. Bucky’s reply was muffled by Steve’s delicate skin.

The rest of the team didn’t see them again for four days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
